


Slayer Strong

by MaeveBran



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett examines her wounds while contemplating her destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer Strong

**Author's Note:**

> For the TwistedShorts August Fic-a-Day challenge, 2009.

Shana O'Hara, more commonly called Scarlett by colleagues and friends, what few she had, looked into the mirror. The Baroness had done a real number on her-- the chains left visible marks enough that Ripcord had noticed. Scarlett wasn't really worried though, she had the uncanny ability to heal. The thing that worried her wasn't that she'd lost a fight for the first time since she was a little girl, but that she hadn't been strong enough.

Every time Scarlett looked in the mirror, Buffy's question, "Are you ready to be strong?" kept echoing back in her mind. Scarlett had answered yes all those years ago and wanted the answer to be yes still, but she just wasn't sure.

Sure, she had survived the final fight at the Sunnydale Hellmouth when she was a young teen and all the training since. Scarlett had dusted her first vampire at thirteen and excelled at every fighting method since. She was as good a fighter as she was smart, and until today she had been confident she was as strong, too. She wondered if she had finally faced more than she could handle.

Scarlett wallowed in self pity for a few more moments before she remembered just what being a Slayer meant-- as defined by Buffy's actions. Be strong. Stand up for those who don't know what's going on and give your all even if it means dying. The blond Slayer had died twice-- these rapidly fading wounds were nothing compared to that. 

Scarlett drew herself up, both physically and mentally, looked herself straight in the eye through the mirror, and said, "I AM ready to be strong!" She nodded to herself and left to suit up for the mission to retrieve the warheads, confidence in herself and her abilities to kick the Baroness's ass restored.


End file.
